Listen!
by superzedu
Summary: Ritsu comes to the strict and traditional Sakuragaoka as a transfer student, ready to stir the whole school up with her liveliness. But what will happen when she befriends Mio&co and starts a band against school regulations? MioXRitsu and side pairings!
1. Ch 1: Prologue: Welcome To Sakuragaoka!

=====  
><strong>Chapter One<br>**=====

=====  
><strong>An: so I felt like writing some MioxRitsu after reading the famous 'No, Thank You!' fic, which I still have to finish so no spoilers pl0x =D hehe but anyhow, I got really fired up for some lovely MioxRitsu fluff, way opposite of 'No, Thank You!', but I don't care. It'd have some angsty parts, but not nearly as much as 'No, Thank You!'. And not in the first chapter anyway. I'm not that good at writing angst xD I will try to stray from my usual, most used plotline for a bit (they fall in love, they kiss, they end up happy after some struggle) so I hope I can pull it off in this series. It will be a multichap yes, but I guess the chapter count will stay around 10/15. Not too much. I don't think I could do that, anyways.**

**Hopefully the K-ON front needs more fics, cause I will spam it with mine! Anyways, like I've said, MioxRitsu, but also side pairings. Go read!  
><strong>=====

**Prologue - Welcome to Sakuragaoka!  
><strong>======

======  
>"Have a wonderful day today, sweetie. Make sure you are nice to your new classmates, okay? Respect your teachers and please don't try to do anything stupid. Oh, and don't forget your lunch!"<p>

"Okay mom, see you later~!"

The silent Monday morning was disturbed by the slam of a front door, and a relatively short girl with sandy hair rushed through the narrow suburb streets moments later, toast still hanging from her mouth, her high school uniform crumpled up. Her footsteps echoed through the street as she ran past numerous pedestrians, some of who faintly smiled at the energy of the youth.

Birds flew across the sky in flocks, but the girl was in too much of a hurry to notice. She barely even knew where she was going, her feet just automatically took her to where she thought she needed to go. Luckily she saw some girls with similar uniforms travelling the same street she was running on, making her feel way more confident. The girl's whereabouts became even more clear when she saw the big building of the famous Sakuragaoka dooming up in front of her. She halted in her steps, looking up in something that nearly resembled awe as she took the sight in.

It was pretty huge. The white building looked very prestigious, strikingly in contrast with the clear blue morning sky. The sandy-haired girl sure saw where the school had gotten its name from: the path to the front entrance was lined with cherry blossom trees.

Finishing her last bite of toast, she took a deep breath and walked onto school grounds, taking in as much of the atmosphere as she could possibly get. Students frolicked all around her, some looking rather distressed, dragging along piles of books, but the most looked rather at home, chatting animatedly with one another. The girl guessed most of the students were already inside, since she was running late herself anyway.

_Great job! Late on your first day. I'd better hurry._

She waltzed through the double entrance doors, right into the bustling stream of students on their way to class. The amber-eyed girl bumped into several other girls before reaching the reception. She dramatically held onto the counter and peeked over it, only to be staring back at a bespectacled brown-haired girl who instantly put up a friendly smile.

"Can I help you?"

"Yup! I'm the new transfer student, Tainaka Ritsu. I believe I am expected." said girl replied with a grin plastered on her face. She swung her arm lazily over the counter.

"Ah, I see," the girl said, pushing up her glasses, "well, welcome to Sakuragaoka! If you'd have a minute, I have to print out some forms for you and then we can proceed, okay?"

Ritsu nodded and slumped back onto the countertop, letting her eyes drift across the hallway. It was very bright because there were a lot of windows, making the school look and actually feel warm. The wood was dark and the paneling on the walls white, giving the hallway a certain homely and comfortable look. It even smelled of old wood and books somehow. Students still walked around in the long corridor, their uniforms neatly cleaned. Ritsu quickly glanced down at her own crumpled one and stuffed her blouse into her skirt with a frown.

In the few minutes that passed, Ritsu briefly remembered how she and her family had gotten to move here. Though she herself and her parents were both born in Japan, they had moved to Europe for eight years, and young Ritsu had no choice but to go with them, leaving her childhood friends behind. She was nine years old at the time, so when she moved back to her homeland, she had to go back to school as quickly as possible. Ending up here, at Sakuragaoka.

She'd liked Europe for as long as it lasted, but once they'd gotten back to Japan again Ritsu realized how much she actually loved it. Though she'd grown used to the Western manners and regulations, she liked how traditional Japan felt again. As if she had never been away. Sure, Ritsu missed Europe in the beginning, but all she could think of after a while was that she had been given a wonderful experience. After returning, she had gone back to her old friends, but they had either completely forgotten about her, or moved away. That's why Ritsu planned to get her hands on anything she could find here at her new school. It was a fresh start.

"Are you ready?" interrupted the sweet and gentle voice of the girl behind the reception, and Ritsu nodded, following the bespectacled girl through the hallway.

"So, Tainaka-san-" the student began, only to be cut off by a grinning Ritsu, "Aww, please don't be so formal, just call me Ritsu." she said, causing the other girl to blush a bit.

"O-okay, Ritsu-san," she said, her eyes darting to the forms in her hands behind her red glasses, "so, do you already know in what class you are?"

"Nope. Just followed the instructions my parents gave me to get to here. I know nothing about the school, classes or curriculum." Ritsu admitted a little guiltily, scratching the back of her head as she watched the student's eyes grow wide out of surprise. "Sorry."

Ritsu had spoken nothing but true words: her parents wanted her to go to school as soon as they had set foot in Japan again, so they'd already got her into Sakuragaoka before she knew the school even existed. Even before she'd gotten home. Not to mention that the brunette had been homeschooled for nearly seven years, had missed the first day and few weeks of school due to a major project delay at her father's work and the fact that she had no friends at all, so she was now stepping into a whole world unknown, just thrown in without any safety lines to guide.

"Well... that can be fixed, I think. Would you care for a little tour first then? Just so you know how to get around in here. I'd recommend it." the girl asked rather cautiously.

"If you insist," Ritsu winked, "so what's your name anyways?"

Ritsu quickly found out that the student was Manabe Nodoka, the president of the student council from her year. Nodoka seemed like the sweet, quiet girl, her red glasses instantly giving the right impression of perfect student. She had shown Ritsu the way to most of the important classrooms, lockers, the teachers room, the cafeteria and the library. She'd also explained a lot about the different club activities at Sakuragaoka. And it surprised Ritsu how much there were. You had the tea ceremony club, the archers club, the horror and occult club, jazz club, chess club, knitting club, the well-known cooking club and lots and lots more. But most famous was the school orchestra.

Nodoka told Ritsu how it had grown more popular over the years, and now the majority of the students spent their time after school to rehearse, the member-count almost hitting 65 plus. The orchestra was well-known, performing and giving concerts on regular basis. Ritsu didn't specifically care for the orchestra. The other clubs seemed nice, but classical music was not her thing. The brunette had been playing the drums for over three years now, finding a lot more comfort in a steady beat than in an arpeggio on an expensive violin.

A few students interrupted the tour by asking question to Nodoka from time to time. It seemed that the latter really did a lot for Sakuragaoka and knew tons about it too. She'd even given Ritsu some truly interesting historical background stories on different rooms or points in school. It once again stood out to the sandy-haired girl how different the school system was in Japan. Though she hadn't been to high school in Europe, she'd heard stories and such. It didn't surprise her the least that Japan had the best educational system, seeing the way this girl had such a passion for her job as student council president.

Smiling all the way through the tour, Ritsu actually enjoyed it... and secretly she thought the more time away from actual class, the better. But that wasn't the most important.

At one point they walked straight past an impressive looking staircase, and Ritsu halted in her steps to admire the old wood work. Nodoka followed her gaze and chuckled. "Ah, I see you've noticed our little pride and joy?"

Ritsu nodded. "Where does this lead to?"

"To the light music club room. But it hasn't been used since our orchestra became more important. I think the last band to actually occupy the room has left about a year ago." Nodoka explained with a small shrug, as if the club hadn't been of any importance at all. Ritsu frowned and walked up the first few steps, her hand resting on the wooden railing, fingers trailing along the veins.

"Can I take a look?" she then cautiously asked, turning her head to Nodoka. The latter nodded and Ritsu smiled, nearly sprinting up the stairs. On the way she noticed the bronze little figures of a hare and a turtle on the staircase railings, lingering to look at them. She then walked up the last few flights of stairs, ending at a single floor with only one door. The sandy-haired girl took a deep breath, and she could smell the dust that gad gathered over time. Her hand closed around the cold copper doorknob, and it opened in a swift movement.

Stepping into the room, Ritsu wasn't sure if it was the smell, or the fact that this single room was so secluded from the kind of strict parts of school, she felt comfortable just standing here. The room looked a little sober: a table with four chairs stood at the back, and only one blue couch, a whiteboard and cupboard graced as decorations.

_It's like I can almost feel the energy floating around this part of school, in this room. Why have they stopped using this room as a club?_

Ritsu walked in a little further, feeling a wide smile playing on her lips as she looked around and imagined herself playing here with her own band. That was the thing Ritsu had always desired the most. And this time, her dreams might just come true.

"Say, Nodoka-chan, do you think they'll let me use this room?"  
>=====<p>

=====**  
>An: alright! As the title says, this is just a little prologue. I tried to explain the whole situation here as much and good as I could, with Ritsu being a transfer student from Europe and Sakuragaoka being a little more different than in the original anime/manga. More strict so to say. You'll see more changes in other chapters. I just figured that this would be enough for now, describing the story as for how it begins good enough.**

**As for the update: Ritsu will meet Mio and the others in the next chapter, and that one will be a little longer, seeing as this is just the prologue. I'll try to get it done as quickly as possible, but school's an ass so I might be a little slow. Let me know what you guys think of this so far! Read&Review please!  
><strong>=====

=====_**  
>Disclaimer: I do not own K-On!<br>**_=====


	2. Ch 2: Double Trouble

=====**  
>Chapter Two<br>**=====

=====**  
>An: Hey guys! Eh, well... This update is here sooner than I expected it to be. But what I did is just pull an all nighter. I opened the goddamned document and just stared at it until words would come up. Words that made sense for a change. And I must say that I finished the chapter pretty fast, and none of it was really forced or anything. I hope you think the same (:**

**Also, I wanted to say thanks for the reviews so far! Gives me a good feeling to continue this. And now, just to clear out some things: no, Ritsu has not met Mio and the others in any period of her life, though she was nine when she moved to Europe in the story. Opposed to the anime, where they've been friends since kindergarten. I wanted to try a little different setting. And I really do hope I can pull it off while staying realistically enough!**

**Oh yeah, I've been asked if this is a group fic, as in focusing on multiple pairings, and to that I say yes, though maybe not starting this chapter. Though there will be no POV changes, I do hope I can get the side-pairings to be in the story a lot. Some other pairing implications will be there too, but those are just side-characters. As for the group thing, I hope I can pull it off also.**

**Anyhow, enough yapping: Ritsu will meet her new class, including Mio, Yui and Mugi in this chapter, though not instantly becoming friends... find out what happens (:  
><strong>=====

=====  
><strong>Double Trouble<strong>  
>=====<p>

=====  
>Nodoka had dropped off Ritsu at her homeroom class when they had ended their little tour. The latter had been really surprised with the knowledge the bespectacled girl possessed about the school. Unfortunately, Nodoka was clueless about what was to become of the old light music club room, but Ritsu was sure she'd find a way to put it to use somehow. She'd promised herself she would go up to her a teacher after class and ask.<p>

But for now, she mentally prepared herself for entering her new class. A whole room full of people she'd never met. Ritsu idly wondered what would happen. It wasn't as if she were afraid or meeting new people: moving three times made her learn to make friends fast, but she did feel a little jittery.

_I wonder what they'll think of me... the weird transfer student from Europe? The smug little girl who plays the drums? _Ritsu smiled briefly. She wouldn't care, really. In fact, she hadn't cared in all her life about what people would think of her.

_Show 'em what you're made of._

Taking one deep breath, Ritsu knocked on the door, waiting just a few seconds before peeking her head slowly around the corner. She tried to ignore the first surprised looks the students gave her and focused her attention to the teacher at first, but she couldn't prevent a small grin from appearing on her lips as she took in some wide-eyed glances. Though Ritsu didn't label herself as an attention-seeker, if the spotlight did indeed fall on her, she'd enjoy.

"Um, sensei? I'm the new transfer student. Nodo- Manabe-san dropped me off here." Ritsu began, walking a few steps into the classroom, her footsteps certain and unafraid.

The teacher, a young woman with brown hair and glasses, looked at her confusedly but then something seemed to click. "Ah, Tainaka-san, right?" she asked, whereupon Ritsu nodded and flashed her a brief smile when the teacher asked to introduce herself to the class. So Ritsu did that exactly, standing in front of the students, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yush! Tainaka Ritsu, present!" she began, pumping her arm up in the air and doing the V-sign, mentally laughing at the surprised reaction of the class, "I'm really glad to be in this school, I hope I'll quickly fall into place here somewhere." With that said, she bowed out of mere politeness and received a small smile from the teacher, who then introduced herself as Yamanaka Sawako._  
><em>  
>"So, Tainaka-san, why don't you find a place and then we can move on with the lesson, okay?" Sawako said, smiling rather sweetly at Ritsu. The latter nodded and scanned the classroom, trying not to grin at the awkward looks the students gave her. Her eyes fell on an empty spot next to a black-haired girl, so Ritsu walked over to the desk and plopped down.<p>

As Yamanaka continued on with her lesson, Ritsu set back in her seat and let her eyes roam over the students in class. She noted that a few of them were throwing glances in her direction and whispering. Ritsu smiled. It wasn't that she liked to throw a fit or that she wanted to be so different or weird, but it was something she'd learned over time. Her happy and strange ways had become a defense mechanism. It was merely to hide her true emotions. The sandy-haired girl felt if she would do something else that she'd get used and run over by others.

Of course she knew that this was less than true. She'd been hurt once or twice but never more than simple heartbreak or loss of a loved one. But she was just afraid something bigger would get to her and trample her life like a hurricane devastating a seaside city.

"Oi, Tainaka-san, pay attention, will you?" a hiss came from her right side, and said girl turned her head to find the black-haired girl looking at her. Ritsu absentmindedly noted that she was quite the pretty girl. Grey eyes, cute face, long and shiny hair.

"I'm sorry... Can I ask what your name is?"

"... Akiyama Mio."

"Pleasure to meetcha." Ritsu grinned, cocking back her seat and slightly leaning towards Mio, "Not to brag, Mio-chan, but I already know half of the stuff they teach here, so I think I can afford to not pay attention."

Mio simply rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever."

Ritsu opened her mouth to counter, a grin playing on her lips, but Mio wasn't listening anymore. Pouting, Ritsu quickly came to the conclusion that this wasn't a good way at all to start a new year at school. If she kept up the image of a total jerk, she wouldn't make friends anytime soon. So she pulled out a notebook from her bag, loudly ripped a random page out of it and scribbled an apology. Then she folded it and haphazardly flung the note onto Mio's desk.

The latter's eyebrows knitted together as she unfolded the note and read the message. She then grabbed a pen and wrote something back, delivering the note neatly on her table.

_**Hey, sorry for that. I didn't mean to be so stuck up and witty, I just don't really like being the new kid in school again. Let's start over?**_

_If you say so, sure._

Ritsu smiled and yet again scribbled something back, almost crumpling the paper as Sawako threw a glance in her direction. Though she wasn't afraid of getting caught, she didn't necessarily want to get caught either. She flung the note to Mio again.

_**That doesn't sound too convincing~**_

_What'd you expect, a hug and a kiss?_

_**Nah, I would never ask for that, but, if you insist~**_

_Shut up, idiot!_

_**Aww, don't be so mean, Mio-chan.**_

A grin curled Ritsu's lips as she watched Mio's eyebrow twitch slightly when she read the note and almost angrily wrote back, her pen nearly flashing over the paper, cheeks ablaze with a pink flush. Ritsu had also noted that her handwriting had decreased over time, becoming more illegible as the teasing continued. Ritsu didn't even know why she was teasing this girl she barely met, but she'd always done that. She had just been a perky, funny girl for as long as she could remember and it was almost as if teasing people came natural to her. It was her way of communicating.

_Look who's talking._

_**Naw, okay, you win. Can I talk to you when class is done though? This is a bit of an unusual and weird introduction, I want to do it properly.**_

Mio's expression changed from slightly angry to surprised, her eyebrows raised as she scribbled another note back. Ritsu was more content with this. It seemed that the straightforward nice-girl approach did work, though she felt a little too polite.

_Really now?_

_**I know, unexpected eh? But yeah, I mean it.**_

She watched Mio crumple the paper and nod ever so slightly before going back to actually paying attention to the stuff Sawako was explaining. It was at least a relief to Ritsu that she agreed to her proposal. Maybe she actually could make friends here.  
>=====<p>

=====  
>"Hey, Tainaka-san."<p>

Ritsu looked up from her bento, right into the grey eyes of Mio. A smile instantly appeared on her face as she waited for the girl to grab a seat. "Oh come on, just call me Ritsu."

"A-alright, R-ritsu-san," Mio said with caution, looking away a little flustered at the use of the informal name, "what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Stuffing a bite of rice in her mouth, Ritsu simply shrugged. "Nothing in particular. I just wanted to apologize for pouncing on you like that while I barely knew you. Which, by the way, I still do. So I don't know, tell me a bit about yourself if you'd like."

Mio began a little hesitant at first, a bright red blush on her cheeks, her posture appearing a little bit rigid and not entirely at ease. Her eyes darted away ever so often, but Ritsu listened contently and gave a little input from time to time. The common things as family and friends came up first and how she'd gotten into this school and what teacher she liked or didn't like. The usual stuff. Something about the clubs at school. But then she saw Mio relax visibly, and she began to talk about more sensitive, personal subjects and also began ask Ritsu questions.**  
><strong>_**  
><strong>_"So, Ritsu-san, I noticed you said you didn't like to be the new girl in school? Why's that?"

The girl in question sighed. "Well, you know, I've lived in Europe for eight years, and it wasn't as if we stayed in one place long enough to really make friends. Sure, I had acquaintances, but not friends. Not people around me who I could tell anything to. I've at least been in four different schools before my parents started homeschooling me. So, no, I don't like being the new girl in school."

"I see." Mio knowingly exclaimed, her eyebrows furrowed slightly over her dark eyes as she gazed at the table. She fidgeted with the hem of her skirt a little. "D-doesn't that... bother you?" she started in a tiny voice, "I-I-I mean, that you never really had friends?"

"Of course it does. Why'd you think I am the social monster I am?" Ritsu grinned, leaning back in her seat, finishing her last bit of bento. "But I can manage. I believe I have better chances now. So I won't take them for granted this time. That's why I-"

"MIO-CHAN!"

Their conversation was wildly interrupted by a small brown-haired girl who suddenly popped up behind Mio, causing the poor girl to visibly start in her seat. The new girl then pointed her index finger not too subtly at Ritsu, her face one of utter shock and surprise. And though she was talking to Mio, her brown eyes were sternly yet playfully focused on those of the sandy-haired girl.

"You're talking to the new girl!"

"... Y-yeah?"

"Why didn't you invite us? We want to get to know her as well! You knew that. Geez, don't save all the good stuff for yourself Mio-chan, you selfish person~" the girl pouted, grabbing the sides of Mio's head and making silly faces with it, much to Ritsu's amusement.

"Yeah, Mio-chan, don't be so cruel." Ritsu chimed in.

The brunette halted in her movements, Mio's face still in mid-silliness. "IT TALKS!"

"O-o-oi! Yui-chan, don't be stupid. Don't treat her like she's from another planet." Mio scoffed, "And let me go!" she added, trying to pry her head loose from Yui's steel grip, her face becoming more and more flustered by the minute. Ritsu on the other hand, couldn't help but to laugh heartily. Though she just met the kid, she felt that Yui would be just as nice as Mio.

"Yui-chan, eh? Nice to meet you."  
>=====<p>

=====  
>During the rest of the break, Ritsu had met more of Mio's friends. There was the blonde girl from Finland or something, Kotobuki Tsumugi; Nakano Azusa, the petite black-haired girl and of course Hirasawa Yui. They all seemed very nice and quickly accepted her into their little group. Ritsu was relieved, so to say. Relieved to find a little clique fast so she wouldn't be left out.<p>

The rest of the day had passed in a bit of a blur. Ritsu only remembered talking to Mio's friends some more and getting scoffed at by the teacher. But everything went pretty well for a first day.

Ritsu stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket with a soft sigh and sauntered through the somewhat abandoned hallways. The wood on the walls and floor were dipped in a honey-coloured shade from the setting sun. The scent of the cherry blossom trees floated in through the open windows, filling the corridors with its sweetness. Though Ritsu was allowed to go home already, she stuck around to check out some of the clubs. Not all of the clubs were present, but she got to check the kickboxing club, the archery and the horror club. All of the club members were very nice, but none of the actual activities appealed to her. The brunette needed something else. Something she could transfer all her left over energy and emotions in. Like the light music club.

She still didn't understand why they closed that room and club. Was the orchestra the only form of music allowed in this school? _No, there's the jazz club. That wouldn't make sense. Then what?_

Her musings were interrupted by the soft sound of classical music. Ritsu listened intently and she proceeded to walk towards the sound. It seemed like a violin or a cello playing a piece she just faintly recognized. Her parents must've played it once.

The melody was getting louder already, and Ritsu peeked around the corner of a door that was open. And there it was. The school orchestra. She didn't believe Nodoka at first when she said it really was a big thing, but now she just had to believe her. There were at least a dozen of violinists, more than half a dozen cellists, four or five flutists and two giant, white and shiny piano's completed the room full of students. Not that Ritsu knew so much about orchestra's and their body, she could figure that it was a lot for just a high school.

Then she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. Mio was there. Looking very concentrated whilst playing on her acoustic bass. With her tongue peeking out of her mouth.

"Oh, Mio-chan, you? I didn't expect that." Ritsu whispered to herself, smirking. Slowly getting her phone out of her pocket, Ritsu wanted to tape Mio, just for the sake of having something to blackmail her with, may the opportunity rise. But instead of pressing the button that activated the camera, she accidentally set off her ringtone. A guitar riff blasted through the speakers.

Ritsu's heartbeat shot up as she started and tried to mute the sound, only ending up maxing the volume. And since the part the orchestra was playing was pretty soft, the ringtone resonated throughout the whole room. And to Ritsu's utter horror, the orchestra stopped playing at all.

Haphazardly jamming buttons on her phone, the music finally stopped, the only sound that of her own heartbeat thumping in her head. Seeking refuge behind the door, she was sure no one could see her. _'S alright, Ritsu. You're good. Now get out of here!_

Just as she was about to walk away, a firm hand grabbed her collar and pulled her back. "What have we here? Hmm? Were you the one disturbing the practice?" Looking up, Ritsu met the face of a somewhat older woman, faintly noting that her features seemed rather strict and angry. She gulped.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I-I swear, my phone just-" Ritsu began, only to be cut off.

"Ah, I see, you're the transfer student. You're quite the reckless one, aren't you?" the small eyes of the woman narrowed down to slits, "Is that why you got kicked out of your former school? I bet it is. Hmpf. The things kids pull off these days. Unbelievable."

"B-but I-"

"No, young lady! Don't try to apologize or make some story up, I won't fall for it. That's detention for you, no escape. And I'll inform your homeroom teacher about this."

"But m'am, I was just-"

"Quit it! One more word and you'll get two weeks' worth of detention, little girl." the older woman nearly hissed, her voice becoming more and more venomous by the second. Ritsu opened her mouth to talk herself out of the punishment but closed it again. The woman wouldn't believe her anyways. It was futile, and two weeks detention on the first day wouldn't be a good start, so Ritsu just frowned dejectedly as the old lady took her to the teacher's lounge.

She just frowned when Sawako scoffed at her, not being able to tell her side of the story. The bespectacled young woman told her the punishment would begin tomorrow, but that she was highly disappointed in her behaviour. Ritsu just stared angrily.

"Ritsu-san? Are you even listening?" Yamanaka snapped, waving her hand in front of Ritsu's face, waking the girl from her blind glare. Her brown eyes radiated worry behind their glasses.

"Sure. What?"

"Don't think about pulling off one of those stunts again. The orchestra is highly valued here, and you just interrupted their performance while a very known musician was there to observe them. This won't pass on lightly, you know." the teacher said. She then let Ritsu go home.

On the way back, all the sandy-haired girl could think about was how the rumour would spread. How Ritsu, the transfer student, messed up the most important practice. _Damn it. _It wasn't that she cared about the rest of the school a lot. They could think whatever they wanted to. She was just highly concerned about one girl in particular. Mio-chan.  
>=====<p>

=====**  
>An: there ya have it. I hope you enjoyed it. I must say that Mio is just a tiny little bit OOC, but that is because this is a whole different setting then the anime. I tried to let her be shy, but not too much. Don't worry, Ritsu will eventually bring out the Mio we know (:**

**If you would excuse me now, I have to work on the next chapter, which I can hopefully update a lot sooner than this one. Leave me a review, please?  
><strong>=====

=====_**  
>Disclaimer: K-ON belongs to its respective owners<br>**_=====


	3. Ch 3: Our Revolution

=====  
><strong>Chapter<strong> **Three**  
>=====<strong><br>**

=====**  
>Our Revolution<br>**=====

=====  
>Ritsu yawned widely as she made her way to class, sauntering lazily through the bright hallway. It was still early, and Ritsu was stunned about the fact that she was awake at this hour. She wasn't a morning person at all, and she could just sleep for hours on end. But then again, she didn't particularly have a good night's sleep. In fact, she'd woken up rather grumpy after a weird dream, and though she couldn't recall much of it, she was sure an old lady had appeared.<p>

She just couldn't let the thought go. It wasn't as if she cared about the detention; she wouldn't mind it, if only it was for something she actually did purposefully. But this was just unfair.

And then there was the case of Mio. Though Ritsu knew she shouldn't be worrying about a girl she just met a day ago, she did. She had no idea why, but she had a feeling the girl would prove to be a great friend if they continued to hang out. But this stupid incident from yesterday had turned all the tables. Ritsu remembered how Nodoka told her that the orchestra was a big deal here, so she figured that Mio was probably as passionate about it as well. How would she react if word got out that it was Ritsu who spoiled the performance for mister musician?

Just as another monstrous yawn escaped from Ritsu's mouth, Yamanaka came walking to her, her arms filled with papers and forms. "Ritsu-san, I expect you to do your detention starting today, okay? No discussion." she added as she strode past.

Ritsu groaned, her shoulders slumping as she only just imagined the thought of spending the afternoon in a humid classroom full of brats. She'd rather go home and play the drums. But it wasn't like there was a way out so Ritsu took the punishment as it presented itself. The first challenge she needed to go through now was facing Mio: it would be best if she expected the worst.

She again had no clue why the raven-haired girl was so much in her thoughts already. Maybe because she was some of the few acquaintances she had here. All the other students didn't bother with her. Mio, along with her friends, were the only ones who had actually come over to Ritsu and introduce themselves, giving her a chance to blend in. Ritsu valued this, just because she'd moved house so many times. She even told Mio about that.

Walking through the hallways with her head up in the clouds, Ritsu didn't notice a tiny black-haired girl walking up to her. As the drummer was about to pass the corner, she forcefully bumped into the person who loudly yelped, bringing Ritsu back from her stream of thoughts.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, falling down on her knees as gracefully as she could (which was a feeble try) to help the girl up. That's when she noticed it was one of Mio's friends she met yesterday. The little one Yui clung to the whole time. "Are you okay? Hey, you're Azusa-chan, right?"

Azusa blushed as she picked her stuff from the ground and nodded. "Y-yeah."

"I haven't really had the time to talk to you yet. I'm sorry we have to meet like this." Ritsu chuckled, scratching the back of her head, "You sure you're okay? You look a bit startled. "

"N-n-no, it's okay."

Ritsu smiled and proceeded to walk the younger girl to her class. Though she couldn't afford to be late, she'd take the gamble only to get to know Azusa just a little more. She discovered that she got to know Yui just a few weeks ago, during orchestra practice. Ritsu's stomach knotted together rather uncomfortably. Did they all participate in the orchestra? If so, she had a lot of making up to do. She idly wondered if this was some kind of joke.

"So, Azusa-chan, how did you enroll into the orchestra?" Ritsu asked with a smile, trying to pry some information from the shy and silent girl.

"Well, I've always been a fan of music and playing guitar, so I looked for music clubs... and then I just ended up in the orchestra, I think. Though I could have chosen for the jazz club as well."

Ritsu frowned. "Why didn't you join the jazz club after all? Don't you like the genre?"

"I do. I actually like it more than classical music," Azusa began, giggling rather cutely when glancing up at Ritsu's very confused facial expression, "but the orchestra provides so much more opportunities since it's a lot more known. The jazz club just doesn't have the growing power the orchestra has. And I learn a lot of techniques I can't teach myself."

"Hmm, okay, I think I get that. But, you don't think your love for another kind of music should overpower all that?" the sandy-haired girl countered, being a little bit amazed by the fact that Azusa could stand to play music she didn't particularly like.

Said girl fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "I don't know. Sometimes I think of leaving the orchestra because it isn't fun enough for me, but all those things just make me stay. A-and Yui and all the others play in it too, I can't just leave them there, can I?"

"You can do whatever you want in my opinion. Why stick to something you don't like? But hey, it's your choice after all. If you're happy the way it is now and can stand to play classical music, then I'd say continue what you're doing." Ritsu said, a smile on her lips, reassuring poor Azusa who seemed to be a little bit thrown off by her comments.

After she dropped off Azusa, Ritsu sprinted to her own class, somehow ending up at the door just in time. Trying to calm her stomach, she feebly tried to bring some peace to her mind. At least math class didn't seem like such a big deal now.  
>=====<p>

=====  
>Lunch time. Ritsu was calmly eating her bento, though her eyes were scanning all over the place, looking for her black-haired friend to be. She hadn't seen Mio all day. But on the bright side, she also overheard that the famous musician, who was attending the orchestra practice yesterday, had been able to see through the incident and still give them a good review. This made the unreasonable anxiety in Ritsu subside just for a little bit.<p>

Stuffing a piece of rice in her mouth, she nearly choked on it when she looked up straight into the stone grey eyes of Mio. Said girl smiled lightly as she sat down on the chair across.

"Jeez, Ritsu, I'm not _that_scary, am I?"

"Not at all! The death glare in your eyes just freaked me out." Ritsu grinned, "So, what's up?"

Mio shrugged, her hair cascading down her shoulders on the movement, "I-I was just wondering what you're up to this afternoon. You didn't choose a club yet, did you?"

"Nope. Why so?" Ritsu answered casually, taking another bite from her bento. But then a devious smile stretched on her face as an idea formed in her head, "Are you asking me out, Mio-chan~?"

"O-o-of course not, you idiot!" Mio exclaimed, a pink flush appearing on her cheeks, her eyebrows furrowed in embarrassment, "I was thinking, m-maybe you could come pay a v-visit to the orchestra. Maybe you'll like it, since you haven't picked a club to join yet."

_Ah, harvesting souls now, eh? _Ritsu sighed. On one side, she was glad that Mio hadn't instantly confronted her with the whole orchestra incident. Which meant that the black-haired girl didn't know she had caused the ruckus. But on the other side, she was a bit disappointed. She couldn't exactly tell why, but she felt let down a little.

"I can't, Mio. I have detention to attend, sadly. Go! Go without me! Leave me here to die~" the brunette gurgled with a desperate and grave voice, crashing into the table violently and grabbing onto Mio's blouse. "I will make it... somehow."

"Detention. On your second day? I think that's a school record."

"Mio-chan, I will never make it out alive. Make sure you tell my mom... tell her- tell her I love her and that I was the one... who broke the expensive vase... uuurgh~"

Ritsu then proceeded lie there on the table, face down, a wide grin hidden from sight as she hear Mio sigh loudly. The sandy-haired girl could almost feel her look around the classroom in an uncomfortable fashion as she did not move an inch still.

"You do know that you look absolutely ridiculous, right?"

"Shut up."  
>=====<p>

=====  
>"And you are?"<p>

"Tainaka Ritsu. I'm here for the-"

"I don't care why you're here. Sit down and be quiet. You will be excused by five o'clock. No discussion, no good behaviour will get you out earlier." a scribble on paper and a nod towards an empty seat next to a grim looking girl.

Ritsu opened her mouth to say something but then shut it again, her lips a hard line as she grimaced, suppressing the urge to stick her tongue out to the detention lady. She walked away, threw her bag on the table and sat down, crossing her arms over her chest in defense. Adverting her eyes from anyone, Ritsu got to think a little about why she was here.

She found it strange that Mio hadn't even slipped one bit of information about the incident. Neither had she heard Azusa about it. Of course Mio wouldn't know she did it because she was out of her view, but she could've only mentioned it. Maybe this meant that it wasn't such a big deal as Ritsu had made it seem in her head. Which was good. _Right?_

A feeling of disappointment still lingered with her for some reason. Sure, Ritsu was relieved that it was all just nothing really, but she would've wanted Mio to know, just so she had a reason to direct her attention towards Ritsu. The latter found it odd she wanted to be with the black-haired young woman so much, but then again, making friends was her first priority here. Especially since she would be in the school for another two to three years. Getting a solid basis, like she couldn't do in Europe, would do her some good. Friends are for life, aren't they?

"Tainaka-san, would you be so kind to sit up and do something?"

Ritsu, who was practically lying on her chair with her legs stretched out underneath her table and hands in her pockets, shrugged, "Why can't I just sit here? It's not like I'm enjoying this, and besides, I'm not bothering anyone with this, am I?"

"That's not the point. I'm not asking you to do anything, you simply _will_do homework or some sort of business or else you can stay here for another hour. Would you like that?" came the snarled reply.

"No."

Ritsu sighed and dragged herself up, grabbing some random books from her bag. Deciding on doing nothing useful, she started doodling. Just only a few hours later, the sandy-haired girl found herself drawing instruments and musical notes, surrounded by bits of lyrics and the words 'light music club'. Ritsu made a mental note to ask around about that club. Somewhere on the bottom left was also a poorly-drawn picture of Mio. Ritsu crumpled up the piece of paper.

The remainder of detention passed in a blur. The teacher got mad at her for drumming on the table with two pencils and for not wearing her uniform correctly. Ritsu thought all the staff at the school was nice liked Yamanaka. If not, this was going to be a tough few years.

As she walked through the sun-covered hallways she yawned widely. Three straight hours of sitting and doing nothing wasn't exactly her cup of tea.

"Well, good morning to you too."

Ritsu snapped her jaw shut so quickly it hurt, and spun around on her heels, finding the figure of Mio leaning against the doorpost of the detention class. A broad and involuntarily smile spread across her face on instant as Mio walked over to her.

"Did you wait for me, Mio-chan?" Ritsu asked as they walked down the entrance hall together, out into the warm summer breeze. Mio nodded slowly, looking down. "You do know that people only do that when they fancy someone?" she added slyly, watching in amusement as the statement dawned in and lodged itself in Mio's mind.

"S-shut up! I don't like you, idiot. I j-just wanted to make sure you got out of there alive. I know miss Katayanagi can be a little mean. She doesn't mean it, really." Mio said, a small blush appearing on her cheeks as her frustrated eyes focused on Ritsu's.

"I never expected you to know her. You seem too nice for detention."

"It's a stupid story," Mio began, "which I am not going to tell you. B-but hey, I was thinking, since you couldn't come to my practice, d-do you want to eh... grab something to eat? W-w-with me? Just to... you know, catch up?"

Ritsu shrugged, "Sure thing, I'm kinda hungry!"

Even though Mio seemed a little thrown off, she blushed and furrowed her eyebrows, trying her best to look anywhere but Ritsu's general direction. But the latter was too busy enjoying the fact that she was outside in fresh air after three hours of detention to notice. She stretched wildly and let out a big exhausted sigh. "Alrighty, where are we going?"

"Ah, just follow me. I know a nice place."

They walked in silence for a little bit. Little children and students strolled by along the way, the noise of the cars roaring very lightly in the distance. The sun was setting ever so slowly.

"So, Mio-chan, why'd you want to take me to the orchestra anyways? No offense really, but do I look like I would fit in there?" Ritsu asked after a while, putting her hands in her pocket and looking down at herself. Her blouse was out of her skirt on one side, some of the buttons were undone and her ribbon was untied. As opposed to Mio (and the others), who looked impeccable.

"The orchestra is not about how you look, Ritsu." a chuckle.

However, the brunette continued, "I get that, but it's not only the way I look. I meant, do you really think it's my sort of thing? Classical music? I've got way too much energy to just sit there and be part of a hundred other harmonies, I want to make one myself. Don't you have that feeling?"

Mio licked her lips as she searched for words, "I do. I play bass, so I do feel a less valuable than other instruments some times, but it's the only music club in school that offers this much potential."

"Strange, Azusa-chan told me the same sort of thing this morning. And I understand that. It's no fun if you can't progress. But listen to this, I've got a great plan! Do you know the light music club?" Ritsu asked, nearly hoping for Mio to say yes.

"Yeah, what about it?

"The reason I haven't joined a club yet is because I want to ask around to see if they can re-open that club room. I'm sure they will if enough participants will call in. I'll re-open it and I'll have a place to make my music. Numerous people would. Would you care to join me, Mio-chan? I sure can use a bassist like you~." Ritsu forced herself to shut up, she just rambling on and on. Nothing could temper her excitement once she got talking about it.

Mio started at her a bit dumbfounded before she answered, "Well, are you sure you can make it work? It sounds kinda cool, but I'm not convinced. You would need more members first."

Ritsu nodded, "I get that. But will you be the first is my question?"

"Sure. Why not?" Mio smiled. Ritsu grinned from ear to ear, her ideas rapidly unfolding in her head. She would ask Yui, Mugi and Azusa too. If Yui said yes, granted that Azusa would follow. Mugi wouldn't want to be alone, so she would just join too. That would make five of them to start with.

"You're awesome! Oh, and, Mio-chan?"

Said girl looked sideways, a questioning look on her face, her grey eyes glinting ever so slightly in the honey-coloured sunlight. Ritsu involuntarily made the somewhat weird observation that Mio was in fact a very pretty girl.

"Thanks for waiting for me."  
>=====<p>

=====**  
>An: WELL, this has been AGES. I could apologize but that would not be enough. I cannot excuse myself from this huge lack of updating. Though a lot has been going on in my life, I just didn't write for a long period of time, even when I did have the time. Time was not an issue. I just simply didn't write. But enough about that, you can curse at me in the reviews, ok? (:**

**As for the chapter, I really, really need to hold my development down. I was going to let Ritsu fall in love already but that would be too fast. Too fast to be realistic and too fast for the storyline itself. It all has to just fall into place, I can't rush it. But I'm glad how this chapter worked out, I just feel like there's little progress in it. But maybe that still needs to happen. I'm just following my general plot line, but I seem to lack the flow of events. Oh well. You'll see what will happen! Next chapter will include some YuixAzusa~**

**Tell me what you think in the reviews! If you would, please (: It'd make me happy! I hope I can update sooner this time. I'm sure I will.  
><strong>=====

=====**  
><strong>_**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!**_**  
><strong>=====


	4. Ch 4: Make it Shine

=====  
><strong>Chapter Four<br>**=====

=====**  
><strong>**A/n: I don't get why I can't get these damn updates here faster. I just cannot seem to write so smoothly anymore like I used to. I still want to, but it's like there's no words. And when something comes out it's forced. Maybe I have too much on my mind and too much to do. I don't know if it's just me. Probably is, but you guys will have to judge.**

**It's strange because one-shots and new stories are no problem. They fly out of my fingers.**

**In any case, I am once again sorry for the uberlate update! I hope to make it up with a nice chapter this time. The girls will have to run a lot of errands to get the deal for the clubroom complete. But will Sakuragaoka agree with the idea of Ritsu&co? And why is Mio acting so... strange?**

**Read and find out! Enjoy!  
><strong>=====

=====  
><strong>Make it Shine<strong>  
>=====<p>

=====  
>Detention really started to get boring after a seven days. Three to four hours every day, doing nothing productive and just sitting there, staring ahead, pretending to work. Pretending like you actually enjoy it too. It was good Ritsu had something to distract her senses with. While absentmindedly doodling on a piece of paper, she thought about the plans she and Mio had made throughout the week. With the others, of course.<p>

Ritsu's thoughts about reviving the light music club had taken a rather nice and optimistic turn when Yui, Mugi and Azusa had all joined in on the idea. Mugi had been neutral about it, picking the side that her friends had chosen, but Yui had been a little bit taken aback. She liked the orchestra, she'd found a place in there. She felt like she belonged there even though her skills weren't that good. Eventually Azusa had persuaded her. Ritsu was a little bit scared that Yui would resign after all, but as the days passed she also had grown more excited.

The final answer now rested on the shoulders of miss Yamanaka. Together they had asked around, and they found out that the club had been suspended a number of years ago because of their members misbehaving, using their club rights (staying too late in school after classes, using equipment they weren't allowed to use) in the wrong way. Cautiously, they had asked if it was ever to be used as a clubroom again.

"We'll see about that." the brunette had then answered curtly, raising her eyebrows until they were perched way above her small glasses.

Mio had even sent in a formal, written note, asking for permission to use the abandoned room and explaining their musical motives for re-opening the club. But they hadn't received any answers yet, even though it was nearly five days since they had started investigating. Ritsu knew she shouldn't keep her hopes up, nothing was decided yet and, seeing the strict regulations of Sakuragaoka, she didn't think they could make any sort of difference. Still, she had faith._  
><em>  
>She had faith because she felt as if in these short week, little more than ten days, she and the rest of the girls had grown so immensely close. Ritsu knew it was far from possible but still couldn't help this feeling from entering her heart whenever she saw one of them. <em>It will be amazing!<em>

It was quite a coincidence that they all liked the same things. Not on all subjects, of course, but they agreed on most things. Anime, movies, books, music, interests; you name it and at least three of the girls had similar opinions. Ritsu felt so completely in place, so unlike any friends or bonds she'd made before: this was a true connection, though she didn't want to be too whimsical.

"Ricchan!" Yui's always-excited voice stopped Ritsu's train of thoughts and she looked at the brunette, who was -as ever- hopping up and down, "We're going to the mall, are you tagging along?" Yui gestured behind her where Azusa and Mugi stood, both of them waving.

"Sure! Do you guys need anything or are we just gonna window-shop?" Ritsu asked as she got up from the bench and hoisted her bag up her shoulder.

"We were actually going to look for some instruments! You know, just in case we get the clubroom. Acoustic instruments won't really work, ne? Ne, Azu-nyan~?"

Said black-haired girl started when Yui hugged her for no apparent reason. "Y-Yui-senpai... uh, what she meant is that- hey! Yui-senpai! Get away from me! N-no, I don't want a kiss! Yui! _Eep!_"

Ritsu watched with interest as Azusa struggled to pry Yui off her body, but the latter seemed to have the tiny girl into a vice-tight grip. The poor girl nearly buckled over in her tries to escape the puckered mouth of Yui that was coming close to her, her cheeks aflame. Ritsu had stopped wondering why the two of them act like they do. Because they just do. Even though Azusa seemed to not like Yui's assaults, something in her eyes told Ritsu otherwise.

"As she was saying," Mugi continued, delightfully ignorant of Azusa's muffled cries, "we're just going to look at some. It's not like we're going to buy anything, but you know, just in case."

"Yeah, okay, but my only point is, if you do see one you like and you will need it, would you guys have the money to buy it? Instruments are not the cheapest, y'know." Ritsu asked. She was glad that the girls were implying that they cared enough about the idea to actually do something with it, but at the same time she felt a pang of worry. The drummer didn't want them to do consume into activities they normally wouldn't.

"It's fine, Ricchan. Let's just enjoy ourselves for now."

Smiling, Ritsu walked along the streets with Yui, Azusa and Tsumugi. Their banter could sometimes be heard from a small distance, their shadows becoming longer on the pavement as the sun began to set. It was breezy but warm and somewhat humid outside and it was just the perfect weather to go out and enjoy oneself. And so they did.

Barely catching up with each other Yui and Ritsu took several sprints, competitively smiling and still out of breath by the time Mugi and Azusa got round again.

Ultimately, they reached the shopping mall at the beginning of the town.

"Mugi-chan," the drummer slowly began as they strolled through the complex, "I realized I haven't even asked you what instrument you play."

"Ah, I play the piano. I've been at it since I was six years old, it's quite my passion." Mugi replied, clasping her hands together, a huge and delightful smile on her face. Ritsu smiled back at her. She knew how it felt to have a real calling for something, like she had with drumming. Though she herself had only gotten a drum-set a year ago, she remembered picking up sticks from outside and banging them on trashcans and cardboard boxes.

"I suppose you're quite the talent at it then?" the brunette asked.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way but I've had my share of performances when I was little. I got scholarships for music academies and conservatories. I declined them, I liked playing but I didn't want to make my job out of it. My father always said I was good, and still am, and I believe him with all my heart." Mugi smiled at the memories.

Ritsu laughed and swung her arm around the blonde's neck, "Mugi-chan, you are far too humble for you own good! Performances and scholarships. That's amazing!"

Said girl just smiled as a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

They casually strolled along in the shopping centre, Yui plastering her face to every window, dragging Azusa along with her and squealing at everything cute and adorable. It took quite some time to get her away from the pet store, but eventually they arrived at the instrument shop. It was quite well known so Ritsu had no doubts about the quality of the equipment.

Yui - enthusiastic as she was - made a beeline for the guitars, her eyes twinkling with some sort of greed and admiration. "Ricchan! They're so cool~!"

Ritsu laughed and patted the girl's head. "Sure they are! But honestly, should you really buy one? Are you sure you're willing to spend this much money?" the concern washed over her face, laugh turned into a grimace and eyebrows crunched above her amber eyes.

"Well, I'm not paying, Mugi-chan is." the brunette admitted guiltily.

Said girl hid her smile behind her hand as Ritsu turned to her with her face shocked. "Mugi-chan... are you sure? You're nuts! You're not really willing to pay for all of us are you?"

"I'd have to say I'm well aware of my mental state and I am not nuts, Ricchan. I love this idea of yours, to create this delightful band and I want to give the best support I can! Whether it be in musical skills as in a financial boost, I'll do what I can!" the blonde's eyes twinkled with determination and her hands were balled into enthusiastic fists.

Ritsu scratched the back of her head as she laughed nervously. _They sure are serious_... the brunette sighed internally, not really knowing what to do. She knew she couldn't hold Mugi back, it was her choice after all. She just hoped they wouldn't regret it.

"Okay then. If you're sure then I can't hold anything against it. Be very, very sure though, it's quite the purchase." Ritsu pressed further, but Mugi waved away her words.

They browsed the store for a while and just sauntered around, admiring the craftsmanship in each and every instrument. Ritsu played some electronic drums for a while when Yui and Azusa were debating with the shopkeeper on which guitar was best for starters. Mugi tried out various keyboards, being rather enjoyed by the different sounds that it produced.

After a while, Ritsu was still drumming to pass the time; she already owned a drum set so there wasn't anything more she could really do but watch the content faces of her friends as de beat she made pounded in her ears and resonated in her heart.

She _loved_the drums. She just couldn't emphasize that fact enough. The bass was like her heartbeat and the drumsticks were her swords in every fight she ever had to face. Every rhythm was complex and part of a cycle that made things possible and gave one energy and life.

"Ricchan!"

Oh, how she could just lose herself in the different sounds of the snares, the bass drum, the hi-hats and the cymbals that crashed like waterfalls upon rocks and the sea on the shore and- "Ricchaaaan~!" Yui pulled down her headphones and shook her, "I need your opinion."

"Geez, Yui, you could've just warned me, you scared the crap outta me..." the drummer muttered, following the guitarist on a jog trot. They got to a place further down the store where the shopkeeper was helping Azusa and Yui try out different guitars. He was holding a particularly good-looking one, a red Les Paul sunburst if Ritsu remembered correctly. It was shiny and Yui was drooling and getting enthusiastic all over it.

"Look look! It's so cool!" the brunette stated, plopping down on the little stool the shop manager had put down and took the guitar from his hands. It suddenly looked very big in Yui's tiny hands, but when she started playing it made no difference anymore.

Ritsu didn't know the particular piece she was playing but dang, did it sound _good_. The melodies and harmonics flew through the store at nearly alarming speed but it never ceased, it only grew in strength as Yui changed the dynamics and the pitch. Low and quick and high and mellow, solo's and various chords, it all sounded very well. Ritsu never knew the skill Yui possessed, but it seemed like she owned her portion. That's a fact she wouldn't question ever again. Ever.

No surprise that Ritsu stayed silent after Yui had stopped playing, being a little dumbfounded at the whole performance. "Wow! Yui, that was- that was awesome! I never knew!"

Said girl cocked her head cutely and smiled humbly, her cheeks red, almost dropping the guitar as she did if it wasn't for the shopkeeper who just barely caught it.

It seemed as if Azusa had also silently made her choice. She had clasped a red and white model in her hands, different in shape from Yui's and refusing to let it go. The black-haired girl wouldn't play them a song it but she was sure of her choice none the less. _Such a shy girl._

Mugi also played a brilliant piece. After trying out some of the funky and electronic sounds on the keyboard she demonstrated her skill by playing a rather difficult piece on normal piano sound. Looking at the keyboardists' hands and face, one wouldn't assume it was hard at all. Her fingers flew over the keys with such ease and grace that it was quite something to behold, and hear also. Ritsu wasn't a genius in recognizing classical pieces but she didn't really care since it sounded so charming.

"Mugi, please never ever be so humble again. You're amazing!" the sandy-haired girl smiled, making the blonde blush in embarrassment, "It seems we've all picked something, eh?"

They all nodded. "Are you still sure you want to pay for this? You could think about it for a while, these instruments won't walk away, you know..." Ritsu asked again.

Again a unanimous nod greeted Ritsu.

The latter sighed defeated. "Very well. Let's check out then!"  
>=====<p>

=====  
>Sweat drops ran down Ritsu's forehead as she finished off the song with a crescendo of the biggest crash cymbals on her set, the sound fading away as she hit the last few notes lightly like a feather. Her vigor and enthusiasm for music and drumming especially had made quite the revival since this afternoon. Looking at the clock on the wall, it signaled nearly ten in the evening, meaning she'd been on the drums for two hours. She smiled goofily as she wiped the fluids off her head with her sweat band.<p>

If only the club got accepted. She'd do anything to feel this power roaring through her when she made music all the time and she could only dream of what it would be like to perform as a band, as a unity and just do what her heart told her to.

It might sound very much overdone or sentimental, but all Ritsu wanted was to be together with her friends and do this. Music meant the world to her. More than it maybe should.

Her mother called from downstairs that it was getting quite late and the brunette reluctantly put down her drumsticks, removed her headphones and plopped down on her bed, breathing heavily and feeling over-heated. She found her mind wandering off and she just couldn't get this goofy grin off her damn face. The fact alone that they had gotten one step closer to forming a band today was enough to make her feel thrilled to the bone, shivering with suppressed enthusiasm as she lay there on the duvets.

Feeling her body cool down after some time, hearing her heartbeat reside from pounding in her ears, Ritsu closed her eyes and breathed out. Her arms and right leg were sore as hell but it was worth it.

Drifting off into a light slumber, the drummer dreamed lightly of her friends, their smiles and melodies and harmonics flowing through the air, but the soft sound slowly transformed into a ringing noise. It took Ritsu some time to open her eyes and notice her phone was ringing.

She dived towards it and picked up. "'Yeeeeellow?"

"Hey there, Mio here." Ritsu already knew it was Mio before the girl had said it. Her voice was easy to recognize for some reason. It was already so familiar. "How are you?"

"I'm good! Heck, I'm great even. What about you, Mio-chan? What did you do today, I haven't heard anything from you up until now."

Mio hesitated. "Ah, I'm fine. I didn't do much, really... actually I had been looking for you at school but you weren't there. I-I even waited at the detention room but you weren't there either... Ah! B-but that's o-o-okay, tell me about what you did." she stumbled over her words and Ritsu frowned, turning over onto her back on the bed.

"You waited for me?"

"Y-yeah. Don't expect too much from it though you baka, I wasn't checking on you or anything."

Ritsu smiled at the offensive tone of her voice. "Sure you weren't. But yeah, I was out with Mugi and the others today. We went to look at some instruments but actually ended up buying some." her face dropped when she realized. "Oh god, Mio, I'm sorry." it hadn't at all occurred to her to call or text Mio to come over and look as well. She had been so caught up in the moment it had not been on her mind to involve her. _I'm such a let-down._

"...It's fine." Mio's voice was small and barely audible. The drummer cringed. "Look, Mio-chan, I'll make it up to you okay? I'm so sorry, we'll go out and get your bass together tomorrow. Would you like that? It's the least I can do. Please?"

"You idiot. I'll do it, but only because you need some making up to do." the bassist's voice was practically dripping with a stifled smile, her words slightly quivering.

"Sure, Mio. So it's a deal! I'll pick you up around two or something, okay? I'm dead tired right now so I'd like to sleep in a little. Yeah? Okay." Ritsu rolled back onto her stomach, smiling as she heard Mio's mood recover to normal again. "Yep, will do. You too, goodnight!"

Closing her phone and tossing it aside, Ritsu could only grin even goofier - for no reason at all, it seemed - as she crawled underneath the warm covers and dreamt of guitars and harmonics and drums and synchronized heartbeats.  
>=====<p>

=====  
><strong>An: hope you liked it! Leave me a review!  
><strong>=====

=====  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!<strong>_  
>=====<p> 


End file.
